


Wedding Ring

by bloomingbucky



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, age gap, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: Andy Barber is a regular at the bar you work at, the damned wedding ring always wrapped around his finger. Until one night, it isn't.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Andy Barber was a married man. 

You watched him enter the bar every Friday evening, your eyes tracing down his body until you were met with the low gleam of his wedding band. You knew it was wrong, so wrong. 

Having thoughts about a married man who you didn’t even know. But you absolutely melted at the way he would call you honey despite being on a first name basis with him. 

Friday’s were busy at the bar which meant you never had time to make conversation with the Andy Barber. Not that he would have any interest in talking with you, you were a fresh college graduate who was working bars in her free time. 

Your stories could never outshine his nor could your experiences. 

Experience. 

You often wondered just how experienced he was. Your mind drifted as you watched him grip the beer in his hands, a shiver going down your spine as you imagined those fingers deep inside you as he worked you to an orgasm. 

His eyes met yours, a subtle smirk appearing on his lips as if he knew what you were thinking of. You shivered as a blush rose to your face, which you quickly hid as you grabbed a towel to wipe down the counter in front of you. 

“It’s [y/n], right?” The sound of his low voice made your head shoot up to where he was now standing in front you, beer still gripped in his hand. “Yeah, uh yeah that’s me.” You stuttered out trying not to trip over your own two feet. 

“Do you need anything?” You asked trying to be professional as Andy still wore the same smirk from before. His tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip as he shook his head. “No honey, I’m all good.” 

And with that he took a swing from his beer, eyes not leaving yours as he turned around to make his way to an empty table. You exhaled, not even realizing you were holding your breath. Your heart was pounding against your ribs as your hands shook. 

“Hey [y/n]! I need a new bottle of tequila!” Your other bartender shouted as you gave him a thumbs up. “I’ve got it!” You dropped the towel onto the counter before sneaking one last look at Andy before leaving to grab the bottle. 

〰

The cycle of Andy coming in continued every week, your eyes meeting the gleaming metal around his ring finger each and every time. You didn’t know why you were so disappointed, but you’d hope that just maybe things weren’t so great at home. 

You were a terrible person. 

You sighed, dropping your head against the counter as your other bartender threw his towel over your head. “What’s with all the sulking tonight?” He asked as you both continued to the close the bar for the night. 

You made a disgusted face as you threw the towel back at him, which he caught with ease. “None of your business,” you retorted as you blew a breath out. “It’s that guy, isn’t it? Andy Barber?” He asked as you went to walk around him. 

“How did y—” You were cut off by his laugh. 

“It’s pretty obvious by the way you both practically eye fuck each other. Oh that and the fact you can barely get a sentence out when he talks to you.” He teases as you roll your eyes. Though his words stayed with you, was it that obvious to everyone else?

Were you a home wrecker? Those thoughts didn’t leave your head until you got home, your head hitting the pillow as you fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. 

〰

It had been a full week since Andy had come in and still no sign of him. You were disappointed, seeing him always brought butterflies to your stomach (amongst other feelings). It was a slow night, only a few regulars coming in and now, twenty minutes to closing, the bar was abandoned. 

Your back was turned as you organized the drinks on the shelf when you heard the door open, footsteps coming closer to you. You cursed under your breath before taking a deep breath and turning around. 

You were expecting to be met with some straggler, not the familiar blue eyes that you had been enticed by so many times. “Andy,” his name left your mouth in a whisper as he took a seat directly in front of you. 

“I’m not too late am I?” He asked, teasing tone in his voice as you shook your head. “What can I get for you?” You asked already knowing his go-to order. “Whiskey.” He responded rather quickly, catching you off guard. 

“Three fingers.” He added as you nodded before pouring him the strong drink that made you want to gag. You placed a coaster on the bar before sliding his drink over to him. He gave you a nod as he took it with his left hand. 

No wedding ring. 

Your heart skipped a beat as you noticed, quickly going to occupy yourself with something else. You took in Andy’s appearance, he looked more disheveled than usual and overall just tired. 

You felt bad for him, knowing he must be stressed because of work and with what’s going on in his life. “So,” Andy’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts. “Just you tonight?” He questioned, glass at his lips as he took a drink. 

You nodded your head, “just me tonight.” You repeated his words, as he looked you over. He hummed at your response, eyes never leaving yours as you felt the familiar wetness pool in your panties. 

The sexual tension was undeniable, lust glowing in both of your eyes as you silently moved around behind the bar with his eyes on you the entire time. Your skin felt hot under his eyes and you wished he would just do something already. 

You made your way behind the bar again this time allowing yourself to lean against the far counter as you crossed your arms over your chest. “We close in ten.” You said as Andy chuckled. “You kickin’ me out?” He asked, an eyebrow raised. 

You let out a small chuckle. “Cause I was hopin’ to spend the night with you.” His words left you breathless as he placed the half-empty glass of whiskey back on the bar. 

“You’re married.” You informed him, your teeth keeping your bottom lip between them. He seemed to scoff at your words. “My marriage has been falling apart for the last year, honey.” He sighed as your face softened. 

But that didn’t stop from your heart kicking in your chest or the slight ache in between your legs.

“Signed the papers last week.” He spoke as he placed his elbows on the counter. “I’m sorry,” you said softly as you took a step to be stood in front of him. He looked up at you with kind eyes and gave you a sad smile. 

“Thanks for keeping the bar open for me honey. I’ll get out of your hair.” He said as he placed a twenty dollar bill under his unfinished drink. Your heart broke as you watched him walk towards the door. 

“Wait!” 

Your words made him stop and turn around. 

“I can be out in ten.” 

〰

You closed the bar faster than ever, not really caring if you half-assed most of the process. You would quit if it meant having a chance at being with Andy, that man had you wrapped around your finger and he’d never even touched you. 

You made your way out the door, locking it before slowly stepping to where Andy was standing. He was leaning against his car, phone in hand as he waited for you. 

You stopped a few metres away from him as he looked up at you. You watched as he looked you over before he walked up to where you were. “Tell me to stop.” He whispered as you looked up at him with hungry eyes. 

“What if I don’t want you to?” You challenged, a small smirk on your lips. That was enough for Andy to push you against the stone wall of the bar, trapping you between the hard surface and his warm body. 

You moaned as his lips met yours in a fierce kiss. His hands were gripping your hips, holding them tight against his own as your arms wrapped around his neck and your fingers tangled in his hair. 

His beard scratched your soft skin as his tongue explored your mouth, leaving you a whimpering mess under his touch. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this.” His voice was husky as his hot breath fanned over your face. 

You let out a strangled moan at his words, bringing his lips back down against yours as he let out a throaty chuckle. His fingers worked at your jeans until the were undone. He snaked his hand down against your dampened panties, “fuck.” He hissed. 

Your head fell back against the stone giving him access to your neck. His lips were quick to attach themselves to the unmarked skin, nipping at it. “Andy—oh!” A surprised moan escaped you as his fingers dipped under your panties. 

He slid his digits through you soaking folds before focusing on your clit. “You’re so wet already honey, and all for me.” He taunted, his voice low and hoarse as you gripped onto his broad shoulders. 

Your head was spinning from the pleasure as he pumped his fingers in and out of you slowly, testing you. You let your dominant hand slip from his shoulder down to his pants where his cock was straining against them. 

He hissed as you squeezed him through his fabric before he let out a dark chuckle. “Is that what you want, honey?” His eyes were dark as he stopped his fingers, pulling them from you. 

He tapped them on your bottom lip as you opened up, taking his fingers and swirling your tongue around them moaning at your taste. “Fuckin’ perfect.” Andy groaned as you released his fingers. 

“Andy please,” you whimpered as you tugged on his belt. “Please what?” He teased as you undid his belt successfully. “Please fuck me.” You moaned into his ear as he visibly shuddered. 

That was all it took before he was slamming his hips against yours, giving you no time to adjust to his size. The slight pain turned into immense pleasure quickly as he snapped his hips against yours with force. 

His large hand went to cover your mouth, muffling your moans as he grunted. “This what you wanted?” He said in between breaths as your eyes rolled back into your head, head falling against the wall. 

“To have me fucking you against the wall where anyone can see.” His words went straight to your pussy that clenched around his thick cock. Andy was holding you against the wall as your legs held him close against you. 

His hand covering your mouth prohibited you from telling him when you were close, but something told you that he knew without you telling him. “Cum all over my cock, honey I know you want to.” 

His voice was a low whisper in your ear as he said those words. Your walls fluttered against him as you came with a shudder, clenching around him tightly. 

He groaned at the feeling, hips stuttering before they stilled as he spilled inside of you. His hand fell from your mouth, cupping your jaw as you both attempted to catch your breaths. 

You stayed connected for a moment longer before he slipped out of you, redressing himself as you did the same. Your head was swimming with a million thoughts, but your heart couldn’t stop racing from the excitement and pure lust you were still feeling. 

You looked up at Andy who was smiling lightly, “do you have a ride home?” He asked as you bit your lip. “I usually walk, I’m a few blocks down.” You told him the truth wanting to kick yourself for it. 

He hummed before stepping closer to you, his cologne now mixed with sweat as he dipped his head to your ear. “I wasn’t talking about your place, honey.” He whispered as you let out a mix of a gasp and a moan. 

He extended his hand, which you took as he lead you the short distance back to his very nice car. “I hope you don’t mind but, I’d like to keep you around.” Andy spoke when you were both in his car. His tone wasn’t demeaning or possessive instead it was soft and gentle. 

You placed your hand over his, squeezing it as a response. There was nothing more you’d like than to stick around in Andy’s life, even more excited to see what was in store later that night.


	2. Chapter Two

“This seat taken?” You heard an all too familiar voice say from behind you. You turned around to be met with the same blue eyes that had captivated you many nights before.

“What’re you having, Barber?” You smirked, throwing the towel over your shoulder before placing your palms on the bar, leaning into them.

“Seeing as you’re not on the menu, I’ll take a beer.” He smirked, eyes shamelessly running up and down your body as you went to pour him the drink. 

You were back within a minute, sliding the drink over to him. He dropped his right eye in a wink as he took a sip, your tongue darting over your lips.

You and Andy had been seeing each other for a few months now—in secret. You knew how fast rumours travel in this town and you and Andy didn’t want to have to deal with anything else.

It started with Andy waiting for you after your shifts, parking in the back where you snuck out to his car. It progressed to him coming over to yours on the nights where you didn’t work.

You were surprised when he gave you a key and pass to his place, for when he was working late and wanted to find you curled up in bed when he came home.

Your attention was quickly stripped from Andy as a group came in. You gave him a look to which he gave you a knowing smile. You shuffled from behind the bar before going to grab the tables order.

You were back behind the bar, pouring drinks with Andy’s eyes on you. He slipped a twenty dollar bill under his drink before he slipped through the doors. Your phone buzzed in your pocket not even a minute later.

You knew it was Andy and you looked over to the clock mounted on the wall, sighing. Only three more hours to go until your shift was over.

〰

You were stood in front of Andy’s door a little over three hours later, knocking once. He was quick to open it, now dressed down in a simple dark blue sweater and black sweatpants. He looked as good as ever.

“I was starting to think you weren’t gonna show up.” He chuckled, but you heard the worry in his voice. You stepped inside as he closed the door behind you.

“You know how busy Friday’s get.” You told him as you toed your shoes off. “Plus,” you bit your lip. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you all night.” You purred, running your hands up his chest.

You saw Andy’s eyes darken as his hands found your hips. “Really?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow. “What’ve you been thinkin’ ‘bout honey?” His voice was low and dark, thick Boston accent coming out.

“Mmm,” you hummed, your hands going to rest around his neck. You looked at him with playful eyes, “thinkin’ about your cock, how thick it is.” You said innocently as Andy closed his eyes, groaning at your words.

You felt him stiffen against you under his pants, hands pulling you tighter against him. “Yeah? You missed my cock baby?” He taunted as you nodded your head. “So much.” You whispered, one hand going to squeeze him through his pants.

He hissed through his teeth, an animalistic growl ripping through his chest as he pressed his lips against yours in a messy and rough kiss. You were pushed against the wall, a gasp leaving your lips as Andy’s teeth bit at your neck.

“You’re such a tease, always know how to get me worked up.” He chuckled darkly, hands now on each side of your head as he trapped you against his body.

“Do you see what you do to me.” He pressed his hips against yours as his words left his mouth. “How fuckin’ hard I am already,” a shiver ran through your body at his words, his cock pressing against your hip making your pussy clench and ache.

“I think it’s only fair you help me.” Andy smirked, dropping one hand from the wall to cup your jaw. “Can you do that for me honey, can you suck my cock with that pretty little mouth of yours?” His voice dripped with lust as you slowly sank to your knees.

This was your favourite part, you loved Andy’s cock especially in your mouth. You pulled his sweatpants down quickly only to be met with his length in his boxers.

You pressed a kiss to his clothed cock as Andy’s hands found your hair, gathering it in a makeshift ponytail. Your fingers were hooked under his boxers soon after, pulling them down as his cock bounced free.

“That’s it honey,” Andy praised as you wrapped your hand around his length. You pumped him slowly, looking up to find him looking down at you.

“You can do better than that I think.” Andy teased, tightening the grip on your hair slightly as you moaned softly. You started by bringing your tongue up the length of his shaft, swirling it around his tip.

“Oh fuck—shit.” Curses fell from Andy’s mouth as you took him further until you felt your eyes starting to water. Hollowing you’re cheeks you repeated the motion, pushing yourself further each time.

“You’re doing so good, so good honey. Look at you, taking my cock so well.” Andy cooed as you bobbed your head while your free hand went to cup his balls. You massaged them in your hand, watching as Andy’s head fell back.

Your own core ached, your panties soaked with excitement as you continued to work Andy’s cock in your mouth. You felt Andy’s abdomen tighten before he pulled out of your mouth.

“Oh no, not yet.” He growled, bringing you back to feet, his lips on yours again as he hastily ripped off your clothes as well as the remainder of his.

His fingers were deep inside of you, curling as you gasped in surprise. “Always so ready for me baby, you’re dripping.” He whispered against your ear as your body moulded against his.

You whimpered, feeling his thumb swipe over your clit. His fingers slowed inside of you, still curling, but not as fast as he pumped them in and out. “You wanna cum, don’t you?” You were gripping onto his shoulders, hard cock pressed between your bodies as you nodded your head.

“Please Andy, I-I need to cum.” Your voice was barely above a whisper as he tightened the arm that was wrapped around your waist. You felt his fingers speed up at your words.

“Oh—“ words escaped your mouth as his thumb pressed harsh circles on your clit, your legs shuddering as your orgasm washed over you. Your body felt like jelly as Andy caught you.

“Holy fuck.” You were out of breath as you chuckled against his chest. “Oh we’re just getting started honey.” Andy smirked as he patted your ass, “up.”

You did as you were told, jumping as he caught you while you wrapped your legs around his waist. He carried you through the dark and empty apartment until you were met with the cool leather of his couch.

“Andy—“ you were cut off by his lips on yours again and you wanted to roll your eyes but he was just too damn good. Suddenly you were being lifted again until you were sat on his lap.

His lips didn’t leave your once as your fingers were tangled in his hair. Your hips slowly rut against his as he let out a strangled moan. “Jesus fu—I can’t get enough of you baby.” His words made you shudder.

Your hand wrapped around his cock, slowly bringing it through your folds as you watched his head fall back as his chest stuttered with his breathing. You lowered yourself onto his cock, loving the way he stretched you every single time.

You both moaned as he bottomed out, stopping your actions as your head fell onto his shoulder. You felt his hands tighten on your hips as he moved his own hips. You steadied yourself on his shoulders, moving with him.

The room was dark and hot, the sound of your breathy moans and slapping skin was the only thing heard. “C’mon baby, just like that—fuck—squeezin’ me so good.” Praises fell from Andy’s mouth.

The sight of his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as his eyes went from your face, chest, and to where his cock was disappearing into your pussy. “So fuckin’ perfect for me.” He growled as you felt yourself grow closer to your orgasm.

“Andy—god, fuck, I’m gonna cum.” You whimpered, your legs shaking. Andy growled, thrusting his hips against yours even harder as he brought you closer to your release.

“Fuck, cum all over my cock.” He grunted as you fell over the edge. “Milk me with that tight pussy baby, just like that.” His words were the cherry on top as you came with a scream, falling into his arms.

His hips stuttered and stilled as he came, biting down on your shoulder as he did. You were both left in silence as you both tried to catch your breaths.

Andy’s arms wrapped tightly around you, keeping you close to him as yours fingers traced shapes over his chest. “Move in with me.” Andy spoke as you snapped away from him.

“What?” You asked, shocked as a smile spread over Andy’s face. “Move in with me.” He repeated as you let out a chuckle. “You’re joking, right?” You asked, your heart now racing from his words.

“I’m serious, [y/n]. Move in with me.” He said, looking at you with hope in his eyes. You didn’t know what to say, so you said nothing. “I don’t wanna keep sneaking around with you. I wanna be able to go to bed and wake up to make us breakfast. I wanna be able to hold your hand in public and take you out to nice dinners.”

“I want it all.” He finished as your heart melted. You fell forward, hands on his cheeks as you kissed him with passion. “Okay.” You whispered, a smile on your face. “Okay?” Andy asked, voice shaking.

“I’ll move in with you.” You answered finally, Andy’s face lighting up at your words.

Andy Barber was no longer a married man, but Andy Barber was finally your man.


End file.
